Outside of your life
by ladyaqua198
Summary: (One-shot) Estuve contigo toda la vida...y al mismo tiempo no... ¿Qué hice mal? ¿Por qué no me ves? sigo presente aquí... pero fuera de tu vida...


_**OUTSIDE YOUR LIFE**_

La radio en el coche parecía estar acorde con mi estado de ánimo. Me sentía yo mismo, más libre y, por sobre todas las cosas, fuera de la prisión en la que había vivido toda vivida.

No es que toda mi vida hubiera sido como si fuera de verdad un preso; pero tras lo acontecido hoy, temía que si no ponía las cosas sobre la mesa, dejaría que mi presente me atrapara y los pocos recuerdos buenos de mi pasado desaparecerían. Eso si me hubiera llevado a considerar mi vida de todo menos feliz.

¿Es que acaso no lo había podido ver?

Todo este tiempo me había tenido a su merced. Todo lo que hice fue por él, por el lazo que un día compartimos. Pero al final nada valió la pena. Yo sigo aquí en pie, pero bajo el coste de dejarle a él atrás.

Quise salvarnos a ambos; verdaderamente lo quise. Pero no pude. Y será una de las cosas de las que más me arrepienta toda mi vida.

Aprieté fuertemente con mis manos el volante aguantando las lágrimas de rabia e impotencia al recordar nuestras últimas palabras. No tendría que haber acabado así; pero él así lo quiso. La pelea fue inevitable.

¿Qué quería que hiciera?

A estas alturas o caíamos los dos juntos, o me salvaba a mí mismo.

Yo nunca quise rendirme y dejarme llevar por la desesperación; mas él si lo deseó desde el primer momento, arrastrándome cada día más a su mundo oscuro y solitario hasta que yo le puse punto y final.

¿Eso era lo que quería para mí? ¿Que siguiera su camino? ¿Que me perdiera igual que él lo hizo?

Ella nunca lo hubiera querido.

Por eso intenté salvarnos a ambos.

Y es por ella que hoy abandoné después de tantos años el lugar que me vio nacer. Porque estaba convencido de que ella no hubiera deseado ese futuro para mí.

Nunca le abandonaré y esas fueran mis últimas palabras para con él. Pero eso no quería decir que fuera a tomar sus mismas decisiones.

Para bien o para mal, yo soy quien decidiría mi propio futuro…aún si me duela, en lo más profundo de mi ser, cada mirada de desprecio por su parte o sus palabras hirientes.

Creí haber vivido lo suficientemente con su indiferencia como para que todo esto no me doliera hoy. Pero, dios, como duele.

¿Sentirá en la soledad del que fue nuestro hogar nuestra ausencia? ¿La de ella y la mía?

Siempre se mostró inmutable frente a todos tras su partida. Pero en el fondo seguía siendo el hombre de gran corazón que me cargaba en brazos de niño y quién cobijaba a ella en sus brazos; el hombre que me hacía reír de cosquillas antes de ir a la cama después de los cuentos que me relataba ella para conciliar el sueño; el hombre que fue marido y padre.

Pero tras dejarnos ella, él no solo dejó de ser marido; sino que también dejó de ejercer como padre.

¿Qué es lo que hice mal?

Todos los recuerdos que tenía desde que ella nos dejó son de pena. Nunca le vi a él así, y de cierta forma quise ser el consuelo que ella hubiera para sido para él en cualquier situación mala que se presentara.

También quería una abrazo de mi padre; algo de calor humano para no sentir frío en las noches al recordar que ella ya no se asomaría a mi habitación a comprobar si estaba dormido, que no me despertaría en las mañanas para desayunar juntos o que no me regañaría por no cepillarme los dientes antes de acostarme o de no recoger mi amplia habitación.

Inocente de mí, pensé que si cumplía cualquier petición de mi padre, contentándolo, podría hacer que volviera a mí el hombre alegre que siempre estuvo a mi lado junto a ella en todo. Pero con el paso del tiempo comprendí tarde que no eran meras peticiones le cumplía. Tampoco me aconsejaba como cualquier padre haría para que sus hijos o hijas tomaran sus propias decisiones a lo largo de la vida. Todo fueron ordenes, y nunca jamás volvería el hombre que yo quería de vuelta conmigo, porque lo había perdido al mismo tiempo que a ella.

A pesar de que nunca objeté sus decisiones; que nunca le di motivos para que dudara de mí y de lo mucho que lo quería; de que siempre hice todo lo que quiso para mí y bien…

¿Por qué no fue suficiente?

Siempre estuve fuera de su vida…

Ni siquiera había sido capaz cuando cruzaba el portal de casa de darme una sola buena razón para que permaneciera a su lado. ¿Qué más podía hacer ante ello?

Nunca supe realmente lo que era el amor; el cariño fraternal; el calor de una familia que te cobijara. Mis recuerdos de infancia no son suficientes como para llenar ese sentimiento o pensamiento. Y él no fue capaz de transmitírmelo tampoco. Nunca hubo nada que me atara a mi hogar. Nunca fue suficiente todo lo que me pudo dar…porque lo que realmente quería no me lo podía dar.

Siempre pensó que hacía lo correcto, pero lo que no pudo admitirse nunca a sí mismo es que nadie es perfecto; ni siquiera él.

No solo se estaba haciendo daño a si mismo con todo su aislamiento del mundo. Nos lo estaba haciendo a ambos.

Aceleré un poco más para llegar a mi destino. Creía que de seguir más tiempo encerrado en el vehículo lamentándome en silencio no iba a ser dueño de mi control sobre mí mismo y iba a cometer una locura al volante.

Mi imagen ante el espejo retrovisor no era muy llevadera. Verme a mí mismo me recordaba inevitablemente a mi padre y su desprecio más absoluto al verme con una maleta de mano con la intención de marcharme definitivamente de casa.

" _Eres una decepción"_

" _Esperaba más de ti"_

" _No es suficiente"_

" _No alcanzas lo que se necesita"_

" _No merece la pena"_

" _No me imaginaba eso de ti"_

" _Obedece"_

" _Haz lo que se te ordena"_

" _Es lo que te conviene"_

…

Todas aquellas palabras que por tanto tiempo me había repetido me torturaban y alteraban mientras ya no contenía más las lágrimas. No sé si lloré por todo ese sufrimiento o porque realmente no quería alejarme de él y dejarle solo como él hizo conmigo por tantos años.

Aun con todo lo malo…seguía siendo mi padre.

¿Sabrá lo que se siente en total soledad ahora sin mi presencia? ¿Notará de verdad la ausencia? ¿Le dolerá tanto como me está doliendo a mí? En mi fuero interno sabía que no. Que nunca, a pesar de ser su hijo, podré remplazar el vacío que dejo mi madre en él.

Los lamentos escapaban de mi garganta y cuando terminé de aparcar al fin en los aparcamientos de la nueva urbanización en la que viviría ahora, no pude evitar apoyar la cabeza contra el volante y esconder mi rostro con las manos. Las lágrimas eran incontenibles; sentía que me ahogaba con mi propio llanto.

Por un momento solo quería desaparecer y que todo fuera una pesadilla.

En un impulso rocé de nuevo las llaves para hacer contacto y arrancar de nuevo el coche para regresar a casa y hablar con él. Me detuve al momento de procesar mis pensamientos. Apreté los dientes, cerré mi puño con rabia y después golpeé con este el volante haciendo que un pitido chirriante resonara por todos los lugares del aparcamiento subterráneo por la bocina.

Blasfemé, grité, exasperé dentro del coche…Pero nada ayudaba para ahogar mi sufrimiento y mis quejidos lastimeros.

¿Por qué era siempre el que se doblega ante él? ¿Por qué no cedía nunca él? ¿Por qué siempre había de sufrir por él?

Realmente nuestra confrontación no había sido muy buena en la mansión.

Ya llevaba tiempo planteándome la decisión de marcharme…concretamente desde que cumplí la mayoría de edad. Encontrar el apartamento que ahora poseo fue como si me tocara la lotería. Con los ahorros que había estado guardando durante tiempo atrás me aseguraría los primeros meses de alquilar hasta poder estabilizarme de manera definitiva. Si bien aún no había acabado mis estudios podía conseguir algún trabajo de medio tiempo fuera del mundo del modelaje en el que tan inmerso había estado metido.

Quizás esto me diera la oportunidad también de encontrar mi propia vocación, mi propio sueño. Cuando mi padre quiso imponerme lo que quería que ejerciera como profesión en el futuro para su interés fue cuando me dije a mí mismo basta. Tras su "charla instructiva", me dio miedo darme cuenta que no le había refutado nada respecto a ello cuando me encerré en mi cuarto y vi mi reflejo incrédulo frente al espejo.

¿Pero cómo iba a hacerlo? Había estado toda mi vida tan metido en las clases y trabajos que él me imponía que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para plantearme a mí mismo lo que realmente quería.

Antes de que le hubiera dado una segunda vuelta al tema ya había ido hasta mi armario y había tomado algunas de mis ropas para ponerlas sobre la cama y buscar de paso una maleta. Si bien tuve que hacer un par de llamadas para dejarlo todo solucionado con respecto al apartamento no tuve muchas dificultades.

La maleta permaneció al final escondida debajo de mi cama durante una semana hasta que el casero me mandó un mensaje dándome el visto bueno a todos los papeles. Esa misma tarde la tomé junto con algunas cosas personales de mi habitación y bajé las escaleras de casa dispuesto a marcharme.

Quise enfrentar a mi padre y dejar claras mis intenciones; pero sobre todo mis motivos. Imaginé la posibilidad de que no estuviera en casa y me preparé de antemano una carta explicándole mis motivos para que Nathalie se la entregara en mano. Pero no hizo falta porque me interceptó al pie de la escalera.

Ya lo sabía. Estaba al tanto de mis movimientos bancarios o al menos hasta cuestión de un día. Había cambiado mi cuenta asegurándome de que solo estuviera bajo mi nombre y eso terminó por afirmar sus sospechas sobre mis intenciones.

Me amenazó y me menospreció diciendo que sin él y en el mundo en el que trabajaba como modelo no iría a parar a ningún lado. Yo por primera vez en mi vida no me intimidé ante él y lo confronté con la misma mirada seria que tantas veces me había lanzado.

La diferencia entre ambos fue una: él habló ofendiéndome y terminando por matar mis esperanzas en volver a tener a mi padre de vuelta; y yo, por otro lado, hablé protegiéndome de él.

Por desgracia Nathalie y Gorila allí presentes fueron testigos de todo y a mi salida no parecía querer levantar cabeza en mi dirección temiendo la ira del que era su jefe. Sobre la carpeta que en mano tenía Nathalie antes de salir por la puerta dejé la nota que escribí. Y en un susurro mudo le supliqué la dejara en su recamara o en su despacho.

No sé si algún día la leerá o simplemente la rajará tirándola a la basura…Pero al menos había intentado expresarle por última vez lo mucho que lo seguía queriendo y los motivos por los que no podía seguir a su lado.

 _Esta suerte que nos llegó en esta vida golpeándonos; arrojando piedras por el camino, no dejando caminar… Extrañé una mano extendida por su parte, pero nunca llegaron palabras de consuelo. No pude llorar lo que tanto anhelo ahora. Sus ojos estaban tan cegados no que podían mirar más allá...Cualquiera pensaría que su mente está marchita y que no me deja pensar en el ayer._

Él último recuerdo que tengo de mi madre en sueños es a mi lado, al filo de la cama, acariciando mi rostro y contándome una de esas historias tristes y que tan poco me gustaban. Siempre las suavizaba con un bonito final abrazándome y acariciando mi cabello rubio rebelde. Pero ya no estaba aquí parada darle un bello final a esta historia.

¿Habrá olvidado ya Gabriel Agreste todos los buenos recuerdos que yo aún me aferro por recordar? ¿Lo hará por no sufrir ante su recuerdo? Nunca deseo que se volviera a mencionar su nombre bajo su techo. ¿Fue de verdad por tristeza o porque querías olvidarla cuanto antes y pasar página?

Nunca me dejó que le entendiera. Era como un muro imposible de atravesar y opaco. No dejaba que nadie se acercara a él para que resquebrajaron su lisa su superficie y destrozaran el gran caparazón en el que se escondía por dentro.

Hubiera dado lo que fuera porque las cosas no se hubieran dado así…

Pero…se acabó.

Esta era la única forma no solo de salvarme; sino de demostrarle que las muchas cosas que pensaba o creía de mí eran falsas. Era más fuerte de lo que imaginaba y se lo iba a demostrar creando mi propia vida fuera de sus influencias, de sus lujos, su protección y sobretodo de su soledad.

Tras controlar mi respiración, ya con normalidad, me quedé en el interior del vehículo durante un par de minutos más recuperando la calma.

Al salir del coche una brisa fresca me puso la piel de gallina y no dudé en tomar la remera que guardé antes de salir de casa. El frío era más palpable en mi rostro; sobre todo por donde aún debían de notarse el rastro de mis lágrimas de minutos antes.

Al tomar mis cosas del maletero marché con paso lento del lugar y subí por el ascensor hasta llegar a la zona común en la planta baja del edificio limpiando los últimos rastros de llanto que podía haber conservado. Un humilde hombre de edad avanzada me esperaba para hacerme entrega de las llaves y acompañarme hasta la puerta del que sería "mi nuevo hogar".

Se mostró muy atento conmigo y predispuesto. No pude estar más agradecido. Supe controlar muy bien mi estado apático en aquellos momentos mostrando en su lugar una sonrisa satisfecha ante el buen hombre por el buen negocio cerrado entre ambos.

Una vez todo aclarado entre ambos y estando solo en el apartamento, me recosté sobre el mullido sofá de dos plazas suspirando de manera acompasada. Mi mirada, perdida en el techo, se desvió cuando vi caer algo del bolsillo de mi remera.

Sonreí con pena al contemplarlo entre mis manos: el único recuerdo que me quedaba de lo que fue para mí una familia feliz.

Me incorporé y sobre una de las repisas del salón/comedor lo dejé apoyándolo un poco en la pared. Me aparté dos o tres pasos hacia atrás para contemplarlo más detenidamente.

Para mi comenzaba mi nuevo vida hoy…

Puede que ellos ya no estuvieran en mi vida…

Pero siempre los tendría presentes…para lo bueno y para lo malo.

Y esa pequeña fotografía de mis padres y yo juntos antes de que todo cambiara siempre me lo recordaría. La poesía que en una ocasión me escribió mi padre en el reverso era el único recuerdo que aún conservaba del hombre sensible que una vez fue.

Aun cuando todo esté cubierto de niebla,  
yo seguiré firme ante la adversidad  
procurando defenderme...

de todo aquello que me pueda lastimar,  
de todo lo que me pueda derrotar;  
protegiendo mi alma de la oscuridad,  
de todo maldad;  
dentro de una caja de cristal.

Desconsolado sigo por la vida,  
por el mismo camino;  
con la frente muy en alto  
y siguiendo a cada paso; sin poder respirar  
una esperanza de vida, una esperanza de verdad,  
aun en el final.


End file.
